Tales of Juugo and Jealousy
by xxxDiscontinuedxxxx
Summary: Juugo had a plan.  A brilliant plan to stop all the yelling that was constantly occuring within Team Hebi.  Now, to put his plan into action while Sasuke was away.  [SuiKa] [Complete]
1. The First Attempt

**Chapter One**

**Tales of Juugo and Jealousy**

**Version 1.3**

_Love is a battle._

_Which means you'll need a gas mask and a sharp weapon._

Juugo had known for months. Sasuke, however, had been the first to notice. They said that outsiders always realize it first and no one knew this better than the stoic Uchiha. Would Karin ever know it though?

That was the question that Juugo sat and pondered on this warm summer night. The moon shown bright and their was little wind, making the atmosphere perfect for travelers such as the members of Team Hebi.

They had been traveling for days and it had, at last, been Suigetsu who had brought up the idea of a rest. Karin had argued, as always, but it was obvious that the red-haired woman agreed. And so, they had stopped.

Sasuke had immediately disappeared, as he always did, while the rest of them set up the camp. Suigetsu had originally refused to help but, after a few threats from his female teammate, he had agreed to help. They were finally resting under the moonlight when Juugo decided to put the plan into action.

Slowly, the psycho-murderer put his arm around Karin's shoulders. Karin flinched a bit before staring at him in complete shock and annoyance. However, her annoyance seemed to be nothing compared to that of the other teammate who was currently sitting a few feet away.

Juugo smiled at Karin and tightened his hold around her shoulders. Karin seemed to think that yelling at the murderer would be dangerous to her health, and so, she didn't move. She did, however, continue to glare.

And so did Suigetsu. The white-haired water-boy sat on the ground seething with jealousy. Of course, he didn't know that it was jealousy. He was simply reacting against his will.

It was working! It was really working! Suigetsu was reacting to the 'moves' Juugo was putting on Karin. Wouldn't Sasuke be proud?

Suigetsu stood up. Was he coming over? Juugo had to remember not to lose his temper. He had to stay calm. But still, it would suck if Suigetsu hit him. That was not a part of the plan.

Suigetsu turned and walked towards the tent. "Going to bed," he mumbled to the two of them before walking through the tent-flap and not returning.

Juugo took his arm off of Karin and began to think. He needed a new plan.

Karin, however, needed to get away from Juugo. And so she ran, as fast as she could, to join Suigetsu in the tent. Normally, that wouldn't happen. But tonight…it seemed like the best option.

1212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

I hope you liked this one. There will be two more chapters, and it will be updated on Mondays...I think.

And...I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing FANfiction.


	2. The Second Attempt

**Chapter Two**

**Tales of Juugo and Jealousy**

**Version 1.0**

_Will they ever know?_

_Everyone else does._

_And they're simply…In the dark._

Juugo pondered his next move. The last month he had been working on this and nothing had worked. And, lately, Karin seemed to be staying very far away from him. Suigetsu was too. Maybe that meant something.

But, then again, Sasuke seemed to be keeping his distance too. So maybe it didn't.

Recently, Sasuke had been acting different. Karin had voiced her assumption that his old team from Konoha was close by. Suigetsu had added to this by suggesting that Sasuke was in love with someone from his old team.

Judging from the result of this comment, Juugo still had some work to do.

It was at this moment that Juugo stopped his thought process to realize that he was being stared at. Every single member of his team was looking at him. Sasuke with that unexpressive look, Karin with distrust, and Suigetsu with…hate? Maybe this was working.

Juugo smiled and Sasuke left. Apparently he had told the others where he was going while Juugo was thinking because they didn't ask questions or seem to wonder. Now was the moment.

"So…Karin," Juugo smiled and moved closer, putting his arm around the red-headed female. "Ya know, I don't think you and Sasuke make a very good couple. So, maybe you and me could-" Karin began rapidly shaking her head no.

"Or not…" he mumbled as she walked away quickly.

SUIKASUIKASUIKASUIKASUIKASUIKASUIKASUIKASUIKASUIKASUIKA 

Sasuke returned not long after Juugo's failed attempt. They had walked for hours with many complaints from Suigetsu, and many complaints about Suigetsu's complaints from Karin.

The night was clear, just as it had been on the night that Juugo had first initiated his plan. He smiled into the fire and looked up at Karin, who was eating her fish and not paying attention, then turned his glance to Suigetsu, who was eating his fish and paying all the attention in the world. To Juugo.

Juugo, ironically, felt a bit scared of the smaller man. He cleared his throat and looked at Karin. "So…Karin." He began, using the same words as earlier.

The girl moved in a circular motion to the farthest side of the fire from Juugo.

This wasn't going to work if she kept escaping!

So he decided to take the plunge! He walked around the fire, picked her up, and kissed her on the mouth as hard as she could.

When he woke up hours later, he noted that it had been Karin who had punched him. Damn. He had been hoping for Suigetsu.

SUIKASUIKASUIKASUIKASUIKASUIKASUIKASUIKASUIKASUIKASUIKA 

Long time for an update. Sorry about that! I know how it's going to end and I'm thinking of finishing it tomorrow.

I may include a bit of SasuSomeone. So…tell me what it should be! It has to fit in with the story so it needs to be either SasuSaku or SasuNaru. I vote SasuSaku but it's really up to all of you!

See ya next time for the final chapter!

Oh, and I don't own Naruto!


	3. The Third Attempt

**Chapter Three**

**Tales of Juugo and Jealousy**

_Was it all just a failure?_

_Or did I succeed?_

_Only those on the outside can tell._

For the third time, Juugo was pondering the relationship between Karin and Suigetsu. None of his attempts to make Suigetsu jealous seemed to be working. Karin kept getting in the way! Maybe if he got rid of Karin...

No, no...Karin was necessary to this entire thing! What in the world was he thinking? Perhaps he'd been hit one too many times. But he wasn't giving up! He would never stop his attempts to make the idiotic member of their group realize his feelings for their red-headed friend!

And so, as a final attempt, he walked up to Karin and demanded that she marry him. Karin looked like she wanted to cry. Why was he stalking her? He'd never had any interest in her before! So why now? When she was finally content with her love life?

"NO! I don't like you!" she yelled before walking away. Juugo noticed that Karin had begun running much faster ever since he'd started to 'like' her...

SUIKASUIKASUIKASUIKASUIKASUIKASUIKASUIKASUIKASUIKASUIKASUIKASUIKASUIKASUIKASUIKASUIKAS

Sasuke walked back to the campsite he had chosen for the night. Lately, Juugo; his only sane companion (and Sasuke used the term 'sane very loosely. Incredibly loosely. The epitome of looseness!) was acting very odd. And Sasuke knew why. He was the only person who knew why.

And it was completely asinine.

When he reached the camp, the first thing, or, rather the first person, he noticed was Karin. She was curled up into a ball staring towards the campsite a few yards away. Upon further inspection, one would notice that she was not staring, she was glaring. And she wasn't doing said glaring at the campsite. She was glaring at Juugo.

Well, he couldn't say that was unexpected.

"Come on," he said to his companion, still walking. The girl stood and followed him towards their other comrades. "What the hell's going on?" Sasuke asked when all of them were seated around the fire.

"I can't take it anymore," Juugo said, standing and looking around at the other three. "You like her!" he yelled, pointing at Suigetsu and then to Karin. "And you! You like him!" the finger pointing at Karin returned to Suigetsu. "But you won't-"

"Juugo..." Sasuke interrupted, with his customary cold look. "Suigetsu and Karin have been dating for the past two weeks. Your the only one who hasn't noticed because you've been running around trying to make Suigetsu jealous." The three of them stared at their leader in surprise.

And it was then that Juugo realized it. He had gotten involved...and the involved never know anything.

* * *

**Well, this was the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed it:)**

**Love, Tessy**


End file.
